The One With the Talk Show
by Friendsfan-addict06
Summary: After Janice threatens Joey to ruin him in the media world, his new agent, Phoebe, books Joey with Soap Opera's Digest's Talk show host, Trisha Banks, but inevitable conflict surprisingly finds him there.
1. Chapter 1

We find Joey entering _Central Perk_.

"Hey Joey." Greeted Phoebe, handing him a cup of coffee. "So did Victoria ever call you back?"

"No I doubt she ever will." Joey replied, adding sugar to his coffee. "It's alright though cause' I probably wouldn't call myself back too."

"How do you figure that?" Phoebe asked, sipping her drink.

"Well, I'm sure if you and me were about to sleep together and..." Joey froze as he fantasized about him and Phoebe in his mind.

"Joey! Joe. You there?" Phoebe asked trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Yeah sorry I was just thinking about uh... stuff." Joey blushed, clearing his throat. "Anyways, say you and I were about to sleep together and while we were making out I called you Janice. Of all the names in the world! Ms. Oh-My-God, Miss 'did I do that?'.

"Um Joe, I think the last one you're talking about is actually Steve Urkel."

"Oh yeah, but seriously Janice is the worst."

"You're telling me. I mean could she be any worse?" Said a familiar voice.

Joey looked back to see Chandler smiling at him and jumped out of his seat to embrace his best friend.

"Hey man, how has the move been?" Joey wondered.

"Good."

"Really?" Asked Phoebe.

"Well I guess I better tell you guys now before Monica comes in here with the twins, but that women is crazy. I mean there's a specific label for each box and a specific spot and.. and did you guys know that she has fifteen different categories for each color shade that she wants to paint the walls with!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Well yeah it is Monica we're talking about." Said Phoebe.

"Um, what about Monica?" Questioned Monica, while she pushed the twins' stroller toward the orange couch and sat down.

"That.. That I love you and your fifteen different categories of the shades of purple." Chandler quickly responded, giving her a quick kiss.

"Awe." Monica smiled. "I love you too sweetie and does your face always turn like that?"

"Like what?" Chandler asked.

"Like that shade of red it always turns. Y'know like when you're lying?"

"Honey what are you talking about." Wondered a confused Chandler.

"Like this." Monica replied, playfully pinching his cheek but hard enough to make the spot she was pinching red.

"Uh, Ow!" Commented Chandler, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"Hey Joe, how come you've never come by mine and Chandler's place yet?" Monica wondered.

"Oh, you know I was uh.. busy with the new season and all and I didn't want to bother you two cause' I know how stressful it's been with the move and taking care of the twins and all." Joey said.

"Joey that's crazy you know you could never bother us." Consoled Chandler, putting an arm around him and squeezing one of Joey's shoulders.

"Yeah Joey, Chandler and I would love it if you came and visited us."

"Yeah Uncle Joey! Daddy, Mommy, Jack and I would love for you to come and visit." Voiced Chandler in a high pitched baby voice using Erica like a puppet.

"Oh, I don't know..." Joey replied.

"I am making my world famous lasagna." Commented Monica.

"Sweetie we've been over this, your lasagna needs to be well known outside of Manhattan to be world famous." Smirked Chandler.

Joey smiled. "Oh alright. I'll come and visit you guys today."

"Oh Joey! I actually forgot to tell you that your publicist called and said that he set you up for an interview tonight with _Soap Opera Digest_'s talk show host, Trisha Banks." Mentioned Phoebe.

"Oh my gosh, really? That's awesome tell him I said thanks for booking me on her show. Man I'm so excited! I am telling you guys I have had fantasies about her."

"Well how about you come by for dinner tomorrow night?" Asked Chandler.

"Oh yeah sure I would love too." Said Joey.

"Alright, see ya tonight man." Chandler said, giving his best friend a hug.

"Huh?"

"On the talk show tonight. Monica and I will be watching you for moral support." Replied Chandler, clearing up Joey's confusion.

"Oh, thanks man." Joey smiled, patting Chandler on the back as he opened the door for him, Monica and the twins.

"You're welcome Joe." Chandler smiled "Oh, well that and to make sure you don't say anything stupid like how, 'people who watch soap operas don't have a life'. Or, how you 'make up a lot of your own lines'." Chandler reminded him.

Joey laughed. "Alright, see you tomorrow for dinner. I'll bring my stretchy pants!." Joey yelled after him as he watched his friends walk off.

"Hey Joey, we better get going too, we need to get you to the dressing room two hours before the show starts." Said Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll get us a cab." Joey replied, helping Phoebe put on her coat.

"Alright, let me just call Mike really fast and tell him where I'll be at."

"Okay." Joey responded before he walked out to grab a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

We now find Joey sitting back stage getting his finishing touches applied to him by the hair and make-up crew.

"Hey Joe, Trisha will be ready for you in five." Warned the Stage Manager.

"Hello everyone and welcome back. I'm _Soap Opera Digest's __Talk Show _host, Trisha Banks, and before we left for commercial break, I promised you guys a special treat. Please welcome the beloved neurologist of _Days of Our Lives_, Dr. Drake Ramoray! Or, as he is known off screen as Mr. Joseph Tribbiani!" Introduced Trisha as the crowd and herself applauded waiting for Joey to come on downstage.

"Alright Joe, that's your cue go on ahead downstage." Reminded the Stage Manager.

"Oh." Joey said as he stuffed one last doughnut from the snack bar into his mouth.

Walking downstage Joey sat down in the chair next to Trisha's, swallowing the last bit of doughnut in his mouth. "Hey Trisha, how you doin'?"

"Ooh, Joseph Tribbiani aren't you quite the charmer no wonder you have such a big fan base."

"Thanks Trish, and you can just call me Joey by the way."

Trisha smiled. "Alright. So Joey tell me. How is it working as Dr. Drake Ramoray on _Days of Our Lives_?"

"Oh, it's really fun, I love the cast, love the show, love my fans." Joey grinned and winked to the crowd.

"Well, I can tell that they love you back. Hey Craig, do me a favor and pan the camera off to those lovely fans of his holding up the signs!" Called out Trisha to the Cameraman.

After panning off to the crowd, the Cameraman focused the camera back onto Joey and Trisha.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the fans love you even more for bringing me onto the show and lets just take a moment here and thank everybody who was able to make this happen tonight!" Joey shouted out to the crowd as everybody applauded him.

"Why thank you Joey that was really sweet of you. Now, is there anything you can tell us about the new season of _Days of Our Lives_?" Questioned Trisha.

Joey bit his lip. "Well actually, I'm not supposed to give anything away, but what I can tell you is that somebody isn't going to make it and to find out who, then you gotta watch next week's season premiere of the _Days of Our Lives_."

Trisha blew into her hands and rubbed them together. "Ooh, I'm getting goosebumps just hearing about next week's season premiere."

"Wow, Joey is actually doing pretty well out there." Said Monica, picking up the dishes off the counter top while Chandler was putting Jack and Erica down. Her and Chandler were surprised how much there friend has grown over the years and were happy to support him by watching his interview on the television.

"Yeah. Can you believe that just ten years ago he was entertaining the public with his inability to open milk cartons?" Reminisced Chandler.

Monica laughed. "Yeah. Our boy has come a long way since then." She said, putting her arms around chandler and laying her head on his chest.

Chandler put his arms around Monica's waist and gazed into her eyes and gave her a cute sentimental kiss. Then, he rested his chin on top of her head and kissed her forehead. Gazing into her eyes once more, he embraced her tightly. "He has hasn't he."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome Back and thank you all for staying tuned in! I am still _Soap Opera Digest's Talk Show _Host, Trisha Banks and I am still here with our special guest star, Joey Tribbiani." The crowd applauded. "So Joey, before we left for commercial break you were saying how you love your profession as an actor and how much of an opportunity it has been for you to work on the _Days of Our Lives_."

"Yes Trisha I am very grateful to work with such an amazing cast and crew and hope to succeed even further in my career." Joey replied.

"Now Joe, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe your career didn't start out so glorious. Can you tell us about your previous works as an actor?"

"Yeah. You're right Trisha. My acting career has gone from plays to infomercials to movies. I think I've done it all."

"All is such a broad statement Joe. Can I challenge you on that?" Questioned Trisha.

Joey chuckled at some of the memories that came to his mind when he started reflecting on his Acting career. "To be honest Trish, I really do think I have done it all. I've even done an infomercial for _Ichiban_, lipstick for men and I've also played as this kid named Kevin who couldn't open a damn milk carton. I've also even tried to steal my co-actress' _Soapie _Award one time, cause' I was upset I haven't won one yet."

"Well hopefully that changes this year, because a little birdie told me that you've been nominated again." Announced Trisha.

"Wow, that's great news, thanks Trisha and once again thanks for having me here as a guest. I've had a wonderful time." Said Joey.

"You're welcome Joe! And we're glad to have you here, am I right people?" Trisha exclaimed as the crowd clapped in agreement. "Now it seems that we have just a few more minutes before you have to go. So, how about we take a few questions from the crowd."

A women walked down the aisle and towards the microphone to ask Joey and Trisha her question. "Oh.. My.. God.. Trisha! I can't believe i'm here at your show I am a huge fan and Joseph Tribbiani, fancy seeing you here. Small world."

"Awe, thank you and please tell us your name and where you're from and then your question."

"Okay. Hi, I'm Janice Litman from New York and my question is for Joseph over there. Joey do you tend to sleep with a lot of women and not call them back or give them empty promises of a job opportunity and then sleep with them and forget about them? As if they were just a sponge to you that you could use and when it got dried up you'd just throw them out like.. Oh I don't know.. a contract?" Janice cried out to the world.

Joey turned to Trisha and adjusted the collar of his button-up shirt. "Uh, Trisha I really have no idea what this lady is talking about I think she's crazy or something."

Another woman got up from the audience and hurried down towards the microphone. "Yeah I know you. I've seen you on that poster by the subway. You're that VD guy!" The women yelled out.

Another lady got out of her seat and rushed down towards the microphone. "Yeah she's right!" The lady gasped. "I know you too! You told me your name was Ken Adams!"

"Um, Joey is what these ladies say true?" Asked Trisha.

Feeling very uncomfortable from the situation Joey just started babbling. "Um.. Uh.." He was at a lost for words and had no idea how to explain himself. He knew he had no way out of this mess and the only thing that he could think to do was, to run. He then quickly got out of his chair and fled backstage. "Hey Pheebs quick grab your stuff, we got to get out of here!" Shouted Joey, grabbing a handful of treats from the snack bar.

"You're telling me. I can't believe Janice found you here. what are you going to do?" Wondered Phoebe.

"Honestly, I don't know Pheebs but what I do know is that we have to get out here."

Joey and Phoebe then fled outside and grabbed a cab back home.


End file.
